Teletoon Originals (Canada)
Background: Licensed in 1996 by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC), the English language channel launched on October 17, 1997. It was originally owned by a consortium made up of various other Canadian specialty services and producers; The Family Channel Inc. acting as managing partner at 53.3% (Astral Media & WIC), YTV Canada Inc. at 26.7% (Shaw Communications), Cinar and Nelvana with 10% each. Through various acquisitions over the years, ownership resulted in both Astral Media and Corus Entertainment owning a 50% stake in the service during the time frame. Currently, Teletoon is wholly owned by Corus Entertainment since January 1, 2014. 1st Logo (1997-2007, 2009) Nicknames: "Growing Panes", "The Corporate Chiclet", "Teletoon Smile", "Oval Smile" Logo: On a white background, we see a bunch of watercolor lines in the shape of the Teletoon smile logo squiggle around. Then, the lines come closer together until they "smash" into each other to form a solid Teletoon logo. Underneath is the byline "TELETOON is a registered trademark owned by TELETOON Canada Inc.". Below that is the same byline in French. Variants: * In the station's early years, the red border wasn't there, and sometimes it appeared blue, turquoise or orange instead of red. * In some shows, it appears superimposed in the credits inside a box. * A byline-less variant was used as a network ID. It was also seen on the first season of What's With Andy. * On French releases of My Dad The Rockstar, the logo is still. * On Atomic Betty and the second season of Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse, the logo plays warp speed. * There's also an extended version used on 2004 episodes of Totally Spies and Zeroman. The second half of the extended version appears also on the first season of Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs. * On the first season of Wayside, the first two seasons of 6Teen, and The Future Is Wild, "www.teletoon.com" is seen below the logo. * On later episodes of Pecola, a byline that reads "Produced with the participation of" appears. The logo cuts to the Milky Cartoon logo before the underneath byline appears. * Some shows such as the 3rd season of What About Mimi and Yakkity Yak have the logo cut off after the byline appears. * A widescreen version also exists. Seen on season one episodes of RoboRoach on BBC Kids in Canada and season one episodes of Class Of The Titans on Netflix. * On Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the logo is stretched in widescreen. * On Oliver's Adventures, the logo is stretched. * There is one variant which the byline is on the top instead of the bottom. * On The Tofus, the logo was seen alongside on a white background with the 2002-2008 France 3 logo and the Jetix logo. Once the end theme of the aforementioned show is finished playing, the three logos fade out for the SIP Animation logo to animate. FX/SFX: The lines forming the logo. This was done at Cuppa Coffee Animation. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, sometimes merged with the sounds of a cartoony jingle and a popping sound as the "Chiclet" jumps out as the full 3D CG rendered version. Sometimes, only the sound effects are heard. On Angela Anaconda, we hear Angela herself laughing over the logo. Availability: Common; seen on practically anything pre-2007 on Teletoon in Canada. In the United States, it is seen on shows such as Angela Anaconda on Fox Kids in 1998-2002 (now Jetix), Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (first two seasons only, YTV) produced the series from 2006 to 2007, its final season) on Nickelodeon, Pecola, Rescue Heroes, Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (all on Ion Television), and Gerald McBoing Boing on Kids' WB!. In the past, this logo was very common and appeared on Braceface on Fox Kids (now Jetix), What's With Andy on Jetix (now Disney XD) and Playhouse Disney, Totally Spies on ABC Kids and Cartoonito, Yakkity Yak, My Dad The Rockstar (both on Nick Jr.), and seasons 1-2 of 6teen on Nick Jr., and Boomerang. Strangely, 2007-2009 episodes of Bakugan (seen in the past on Boomerang) have this logo along with 2008 episodes of Chaotic (seen in the past on Kids' WB! and Cartoonito). Often followed by the Treehouse TV logo or the CineGroupe logo. The production version wasn't introduced until 2001, debuting on Undergrads. The logo is also used in John Callahan's Quads!. Prior to that, the logo was only shown as an in-credit version. Scare Factor: None, unless the face in the Teletoon logo creeps you out. 2nd Logo (2007-2011) Logo: On a blue/white gradient background, we see the gold text "TELETOON", shining. Underneath is the black text "Original Production". Variants: * There is a longer version where the letters twirl around in a yellow tornado before stopping into place and shining. * Another version starts when the letters stop in place. * On French dubs of their shows, the "Original Production" text is changed to "Production originale". * There's a version with the still 2007-2011 Teletoon logo on a black background. Only seen on early Bakugan Battle Brawlers season 1 episodes. FX/SFX: The text shining. For the longer version, the tornado. None for the black background variant. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme, although the longer version of this logo has an explosion sound, followed by a distorted choir, quick record scratching sounds (think the PolyGram Video "BANG!" logo), a blingy guitar note and a distorted "BONG!". Music/Sound Variant: On My Life Me, a rock guitar note is held over the logo. Availability: Common; seen on all pre-2011 programming on the Teletoon network in Canada. In the United States, it can be seen on 6teen, Stoked, and the Total Drama series, all on Cartoonito (which follows after the Nelvana logo from 2004 that is shown only on 6teen), Jimmy Two-Shoes on Disney XD and Spliced on Ion Television, among other shows. This can be additionally seen on 2007-2011 episodes of Johnny Test. The longer version is rare and is only seen on Canadian reruns of Johnny Test and some other shows as well (for example, it was seen on Dating Guy when aired in Russia). The second version appears on 2010-2011 episodes of the aforementioned show and My Babysitter's a Vampire. The My Life Me variant can be seen on the aforementioned show on The CW in the United States. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: * Standard logo: None. * Long version: Low to medium. * My Life Me variant: None to low, the loud guitar note can startle some as this logo jarringly cuts from the credits. 3rd Logo (2011- ) Logo: On a yellow background, we see current Teletoon channel logo, which quickly rotates left, showing the yellow rectangle with "ORIGINAL PRODUCTION" on it. Then it flips back to the logo. Variants: * On the French dubs of their shows, the "ORIGINAL PRODUCTION" text is changed to "PRODUCTION ORIGINALE"'. * In 2015, a Corus Entertainment byline (with Corus in is corporate font) was added to the logo. * There's also a French version for the Corus byline variant.The logo on this variant looks also enhanced. * There is also an extended version which starts with the letters bouncing into the yellow outline, then the logo animates as normal. * Beginning in 2016, the Corus byline was updated to simply say "A COruS. Company" in the Corus logo's new font . This version should start to appear on future Teletoon programming. FX/SFX: The logo flips twice. Cheesy Factor: Thenewer French Corus byline variant fails to sync with the sounds, as there is only one flip, but the sounds play two. Music/Sounds: Two lasers sounds when the logo flips followed by a choir between the lasers sounds. In other cases, the ending theme of the show, or none. Availability: Current. Appears on any newer Teletoon show in Canada. In the USA, this logo appears on some shows such as the season 6 of Johnny Test on The CW4Kids, Grojband on Cartoonito, My Babysitter's a Vampire on Disney XD and Camp Lakebottom on Disney Junior. Strangely, the English Original Production logo appears on the French dubs of the Inspector Gadget CGI series, and SuperNoobs (with the Corus byline). Scare Factor: Minimal.